Love The Way You Lie
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: The reason I stayed, is because I love when you said you love me, even it was a lie. AoKuro, One Shot. Beta-ed by the awesome Rileylovespenguin.


I own nothing

Love the way you lie - Rihanna ft. Eminem

Once more, English is not my first languange and I'm very bad with grammar. Very sorry if you spot a lot of mistakes.

Beta-ed by the ever so awesome Riley. [She write that by herself! but, thanks a lot anyway]

This fic was inspired by a video on youtube.

Kuroko and Aomine's relationship with this song.

Don't kill me for making Aomine into annoying man.

So sorry.

* * *

**On the first page of our story, the future seemed so bright.**

** Then this things turned out so evil, I don't know why I'm still surprised.**

* * *

"Aomine-kun, would you like something to eat?" a male with light blue locks who was standing in front of the half opened fridge asked the tanned male beside him.

The man called Aomine lifted the can of beer to put it on top of the kitchen counter. "Well, anything you like, darling," he replied. Giving a light peck on the shorter man's cheek. "You're so beautiful, Tetsu," he stated, and smiled at the reaction of the other male, who was blushing. He ran a thumb over the paler man's lips, who in return kissed it lightly before he occupied himself with the vegetables.

"It's not good to tease me in the kitchen, especially when the knives are around." Tetsuya Kuroko smiled as the taller man laughed at his words. He washed the vegetables after cutting them into smaller pieces.

Aomine turned the stove and put the pan on top of it, helping his smaller lover with cooking dinner. He went over to the smaller male then wrapped his hands around Kuroko's slim waist. The tanned male breathed on the other's neck, inhaling the vanilla scent that Kuroko had.

"Tetsu, I love you," he stated bluntly as he tightened his grip.

Unknown to Aomine, the paler male let out a pained smile.

* * *

**Even angels had their wicked schemes, and you take that to new extreme.**

** But you'll always be my hero, even though you've lost your mind.**

* * *

He felt a warmth from the sun's ray hitting his bare shoulder. He squinted his eyes before fully opening them. He saw the empty spot beside him, where his lover had occupied before. He picked up a note that was on the pillow, his sky blue eyes scanning it thoroughly.

"Will be back tonight, don't wait for me. Love you."

He sighed then picked up his shirt before putting it on. The bruises and the love bites on his pale skin would not disappearing at anytime soon. He traced one of the marks on his neck with his finger.

He's ruined. His life now is a complete lie. Oh how did he fall for the man who only hurt his feeling so much? Kuroko knew he could never leave that man, Aomine. After all, no matter how much the tanned male hurt him, Aomine is the only one who had ever stole his heart away and made him crazy for his love.

It's hard to let go, no matter how painful it is.

* * *

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn.**

** But that's alright because I like the way it hurts.**

* * *

He saw the familiar figure of a certain dark haired and tanned man, walking into the alley with a girl with pink hair. With his arms around the girl's waist, the taller man won't stop kissing her even though they are continually stumbling as they walk.

Kuroko left. He didn't want to know what will happen to the two of them. He just wanted to leave.

* * *

** Just gonna stand there and hear me cry.**

** But that's alright because I love the way you lie.**

* * *

"Aomine-kun," he called out to the man who just stepped inside the house. The taller man eyed him and smiled, though it was only a fake smile. Kuroko knew that very well. They're fake smiles he'd been using for the past three years. "Can we talk for a moment?"

The smile turned into a frown and the stare turned to dangerous one. Kuroko wasn't afraid, he want to end this all, without fight. "Listen, Tetsu. I'm tired after work. Lemme rest, will you?" What kind of work do you had Aomine-kun. A lie, and more lies after that. The tanned man growled lowly and head towards their room.

Kuroko grabbed the taller man's hand. "Just a little while, please? I will leave you after that." He'd leave the dark haired man, after it all was settled.

He winced when Aomine pushed him to the sofa rather harshly. Then the taller man decided to sit in front of him, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"I saw you with a girl in the alleyway behind the store," Kuroko stated bluntly. He closed his eyes tightly as Aomine punched the table, hard.

"What the heck were you doing there, Tetsu?" he growled lowly. "Listen, she's just my friend! Why the hell were you spying on me? You don't trust me, do you?" He grabbed Kuroko by the collar. He saw tears gathered around Kuroko's eyes.

"Are friends supposed to make out? I saw everything, Aomine-kun. You don't need to hide it anymore. I know everything." Tears flowed out from his eyes and to his cheek, though his stoic mask was still there. He tried to keep calm.

"I never cheated on you! I was drunk that time!" A lie. He fed Kuroko with lies all this time. He tried to bear with it all these past three years, but this is enough. He had enough.

"I'm sorry, Aomine-kun. We have to end this."

He ran to his room, ignoring all the shouts. Aomine keep calling his name over and over. He had enough of this. He's no longer the person who wanted to br fed with lies and violence.

"Tetsuya! Please! I'm sorry!" the desperate call is got closer, and he felt the tanned male tugged his hand away from his bag. "Give me one more chance! Believe it or not, I need you," he begged. Kuroko felt disgusted with himself. Why'd he leaned into the tanned male's touch? Why'd he give up on struggling after Aomine hugged him?

Tears streamed down freely on his pale and deadpanned face. His eyes dulled and showed no emotions. "I'm sorry, Aomine-kun. But I've had enough." He unwrapped Aomine's arms from his body and stepped out of the room.

He stopped after he reached the front door, and turned to see his now ex-lover. "Thank you for loving me, even it was a lie," he whispered to himself and finally, he left the house.

"Tetsu! Come back please! I can change!"

A desperate plea, but he kept moving forward.

"I'll burn this house if you don't come back! I'm screwed without you, Tetsu!"

Another desperate wish, but he'll never look back.

The reason he'd stayed, is because,

"I love when you said you love me, even it was a lie."

* * *

**I love the way you lie.**


End file.
